1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as a printer.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as examples of liquid ejecting apparatuses, there are ink jet printers that perform printing by ejecting ink supplied from sub-tanks via ink inflow paths from ink jet heads to sheets. Of the ink jet printers, there are ink jet printers that suppress ejection failures by returning ink from ink jet heads to sub-tanks via discharge flow paths and collecting bubbles or the like in the ink inflow paths and the discharge flow paths to the sub-tanks (for example, see JP-A-2012-30496).
However, when printing is performed in the above-described printers, ink is supplied from the ink inflow paths to the ink jet heads by closing circulation valves installed between the discharge flow paths and the sub-tanks and interrupting flow of the ink from the ink inflow paths to the discharge flow paths. However, when an amount of ink ejected from the ink jet head per unit time increases, a problem may occur in that an amount of liquid supplied from a sub-tank may be short.